


if the world was ending (IwaOi)

by kaitycole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycole/pseuds/kaitycole
Summary: An earthquake gets both Iwaizumi and Oikawa thinking about things.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 26





	if the world was ending (IwaOi)

Iwaizumi is sitting in his car at a red light, tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel absentmindedly. He’s lost somewhere between his thoughts and a day dream when a loud siren interrupts the song he’s been tapping to. The siren is followed by a voice that identifies as the National Emergency System sharing details of an earthquake that had just occurred. His immediate thought goes to Oikawa, what was he doing? Where was he when the earthquake hit? He quickly grabs his phone and sends a quick text saying that he hopes he’s safe and if he needs anything not to hesitate to ask.

It has been a year, a whole 365 days since they had broken up. Everyone had told them that since they’d been friends for so many years, a relationship wouldn’t be any different, but nineteen years of friends was completely different than a three years relationship. Certain aspects couldn’t be transferred over to their romantic relationship and it wasn’t long before they realized that they just weren’t made for each other. Iwaizumi knows he needs to just let Oikawa go, to stop reaching out because it wasn’t fair to either of them. But how do you give up someone who is so intertwined with yourself that you don’t know where they start and you end?

He looks to his right, noticing that he has enough room to change exits and head towards Oikawa’s. He should go, drive straight there and say that maybe the earthquake was some kind of sign. Maybe this time they could try and not worry about the pressure of forever, but just look forward to tomorrow. Or maybe they could just share one more night, pretend that the world was ending and just act as if all their fears had gone away, leaving them tangled in each other’s arms just once more. But when the light turns green, Iwaizumi continues on his original route, leaving his last bit of hope behind him.

Oikawa’s has his legs curled up on the couch, watching a documentary on aliens that he’s seen a million times as he looks out the window. The room briefly shakes before a siren explode over the stereo system, notifying him of the earthquake he just felt. Surprisingly he’s rather calm considering the ordeal, but does jump when he feels his phone vibrate against his thigh. He bites his bottom lip when he sees two messages from Iwaizumi. He quickly replies that he was safe and sound followed by his appreciation for Iwaizumi’s concern.

His eyes glance towards his kitchen before he lets out a soft scoff. His mind going back to when they first evolved from just friends to boyfriends and had spent the night drinking with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They had stumbled into his small one-bedroom apartment intoxicated on each other and the alcohol as they pressed into one another. Lips on skin, fingers in hair, hot breaths on necks as nails raked down backs. They found themselves laying on the cool kitchen tiles, breathless, sweaty, and tangled together; thinking they had found forever.

It’s not often that Oikawa finds himself thinking of Iwaizumi. It wasn’t just a lover he lost the day they realized they weren’t okay with being together forever, he lost his best friend too. Recently he found himself recalling fond memories and he didn’t hurt afterwards, but today he wonders if they could try again. What were the odds that today he’d reach out? So what if it was friendly concern? Today of all day, a natural disaster occurred so maybe it was a sign? A sign that maybe forever didn’t have to be in the picture, but it didn’t mean that tomorrow couldn’t? Or what if they could just pretend the world was ending and that way they’d never had to say goodbye? They could just love each other until the end? He picks up the remote, flipping the channel, he already knew how it ended the same way he knew that he and Iwaizumi would never end up together.

If the world was ending

You’d come over, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: kaitycole


End file.
